


Never Enough

by catbone



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbone/pseuds/catbone





	Never Enough

搬东西这种事情黄子弘凡是搭不上手的，他坐在车厢顶上骇进周边的监控里权当见面礼。春日的阳光还不炙人，只晒得车厢和人身上都是暖烘烘的，舒服得黄子弘凡直打哈欠。

 

仝卓出来看他一副懒散的嘚瑟样，一阵又气又笑，一把抓住黄子垂下来的脚踝，“越晒越黑，还怎么当我弟弟？”

 

黄子弘凡被拽得往下滑了一点，赶紧抱住电脑，挣扎着想去踹仝卓的头，“谁想当你弟弟了，你就不能想个别的身份！”

 

通常黄子弘凡都是仝卓的弟弟，堂弟、表弟、孤儿院里领养的或者是隔壁邻居家的，取决于有人问的那一刻仝卓随口说到哪里。作为一个除了讲话和球鞋外没有更多爱好的死宅，黄子弘凡对此保持逆来顺受，反正话是仝卓说出去的，他能圆回来就行。

 

他们的搭档关系稳固了两年多，在道上算得上小有名气，就免不了被刀、枪甚至刀枪棍棒齐上地指着头。

 

所幸仝卓在趋利避害上天赋异禀，不算唯一一次翻车，其余最大的损失就是黄子弘凡砸了自己最喜欢的两台电脑。

 

事后黄子弘凡准备了一个安全屋，地点隐蔽，安保措施齐全，食物充沛，安全到连仝卓都不知道在哪里，却救了他一条命。

 

仝卓对翻车这件事看得很开，干这行躲得过一时躲不过一世。耳麦里黄子弘凡一如既往地聒噪，仝卓爬上车把油门踩到底，“黄子啊，人在江湖飘哪能不挨刀哟。”

 

黄子弘凡越紧张越是话多，在喋喋不休中见缝插针地给他指路。仝卓还没来得及看肚子上的伤口，只知道身上一阵冷一阵热的，想来血流的不少，“我琢磨着是不是该把银行卡密码留给你？”

 

“我还用得着你给？你那4个记名账户2个不记名账户统共就用一套6位数数字密码，我用手机都能破得出来。”

 

黄子弘凡十指纷飞在键盘上给仝卓调了一路绿灯，“下个路口左转，再走两个红绿灯右手那幢楼，你到地库去换辆车。就你这点防范意识，我们说话这半分钟你就在倾家荡产的边缘徘徊了。”

 

仝卓换了车甩掉所有尾巴后松下一口气，巨大的疲惫感涌上来让他险些把不住方向盘。

衬衫下摆被血浸得冰凉，又被新流出的血给焐热，黄子弘凡吵得他太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，仝卓却有种说不出来的高兴。

 

“行行行，其实我还有一个海外账户，里面老多钱了，都给你，谁叫你是我……”他停下车，用大衣裹藏住血迹，混在人群中搭上电梯，拿出电话装模作样地放到耳边，“欸，这次你是我哪门子的弟弟来着，今天事太多我都要记不住了。”

 

“谁要你的钱，你这次的账还没给我结呢！你欠我的东西怎么算我？”黄子弘凡在电脑前看着仝卓惨白的笑脸，话多得几乎语无伦次起来。

 

“砸的电脑里我游戏都没存，我打了那么久你怎么赔我？还有宜家的那个蟒蛇也没买，还说去滑冰，仝卓我和你说，在冰上滑一跤那不叫滑冰，你这人说话不算话怎么还能用在我身上的！”

 

仝卓敷衍地说着好、是、行之类的单字，黄子说的那些他应该都已经忘了，现在又突然格外清晰地浮到他面前，要不是没多少力气，算账这件事他可比黄子弘凡厉害得多。

 

游戏是他们一起打的，他有一半所有权，去宜家是要去给黄子买个新床，结果他只顾着买玩具，滑冰前一天下了雨，露天的冰场不营业，黄子弘凡非要爬进去才在冰上摔了一跤。

 

仝卓用几乎最后的力气锁上安全屋的门滑到地上，黄子弘凡似乎还在说点什么，不过他已经听不太清了。

 

晕过去之前仝卓想，人死之前都要走跑马灯的，怎么他的跑马灯里全是黄子弘凡，这可真够烦人的。

 

黄子弘凡平生第一次觉得自己把话说完了，仝卓那头一片死寂，细密而微小的疼痛爬上黄子的后背，然后潮水一般翻涌过他每一寸皮肤，手指颤抖着在屏幕上打出一串r，这是他刚才按下的最后一个字母。

 

键盘在此刻陌生起来，黄子弘凡找了好一会才找到Backspace，神经质地一下一下敲击着。

 

他小声地叫着仝卓的名字，像是害怕吵醒一个熟睡的人，耳麦里长久地沉默，黄子歪过头仔细听了一下，突然流下眼泪来。

 

方书剑着急出门穿得太少，用毯子把自己裹了个严实，暖和起来就有点犯困，可黄子弘凡在他面前来回转得他头晕，只好把人也一起裹进毯子里，这才发现黄子抖得厉害，“方儿，仝卓不会死的吧？”

 

“你打电话的时候再多哭一会，就救不回来了。”刘彬濠一身的血腥味，成功把黄子弘凡吓得噤了声，“没伤到脏器，就是失血过多，缝上就没事了，多吊两袋血袋，躺一阵。”

他们在安全屋待了3个多月，在出来的第一天滚上了床。

 

黄子弘凡亲吻着仝卓小腹上的伤口，仝卓揉着他的头发，“我都好了，现在做100个仰卧起坐不带喘气的。”

 

黄子给他的回答是一个深喉，仝卓把脏话硬咽下去，这不是他们第一次上床，可以往黄子弘凡从未这样取悦过他。

 

血往身下涌，心脏就有些失速的疼痛，仝卓咬着舌头以免过早地沉溺在欲望里，“行了，黄子，行了。”

 

黄子弘凡抬头看他，眼角和嘴唇都湿漉漉的，仝卓想自己的伤口怕是还没好，不然怎么会毫无缘由地开始痛。

 

他们接吻，仝卓有些害怕黄子弘凡说话，他笃定那是些他不愿意听到的东西。

 

他把黄子拢在怀里，性欲滚烫着烧得他头皮发麻，而黄子弘凡却是冷的，仝卓脱光他衣服的时候发现他甚至没有硬起来。

 

仝卓轻柔地吻着他的额头，“不想我们不做了啊。”黄子弘凡眼角的湿意盛不住地溢出来，仝卓已愈合的伤口在他身体里剜出一个洞，此刻蔓延开来把他侵蚀一空，他用手臂遮住眼睛，盘上仝卓的腰，“我想。”

 

没有太多的润滑，被进入时黄子弘凡发出压抑而尖锐的喘息，仝卓把他的手摁在头顶，一遍一遍亲吻他的眼睛，眼泪是滚烫的，和包裹着他的甬道一样，炙烤得他心口发胀。

 

这大概算得上他们最糟糕的性爱没有之一，黄子高潮的时候一直在哭，仝卓吻他被抓红的手腕，“你别哭啊，弄痛了？”黄子弘凡眨掉睫毛上的眼泪，“总不能比挨一刀更痛吧。”

 

当晚仝卓把黄子弘凡搂得很紧，他们差不多高，黄子弘凡的肩膀更窄一些，搂抱起来就显出点瘦弱来，仝卓轻轻摩挲着他的后背，忽然笑出来亲了亲他的耳朵。

 

搬地方是他们早就说好的，不过提早了几个月。

 

黄子弘凡那天之后有意无意地躲着和仝卓的肢体接触，他的洞已经被那场糟糕的性爱补好了，他不想再开一个，比不上刀伤，但也足够痛。

 

被仝卓抓住脚踝的时候黄子弘凡差点从车厢上摔下来，偏偏仝卓不但不放手，还顺着往上摸了一段，黄子甩不开他干脆跳下来，正好被仝卓抱了个满怀。

 

“那这回当我男朋友？”黄子弘凡抱着他的宝贝电脑，而仝卓抱着他，看起来有点滑稽，连带着仝卓说的话也一起滑稽起来。

 

黄子弘凡一时间有些失语，嗯嗯啊啊地半天没说出一句整话，仝卓很有耐心地看着他的耳朵慢慢红起来，凑上去亲了一口，“问你呢，答不答应啊？”

 

关于那个洞，黄子弘凡想过很多种可能性，他以为他只是害怕生命的流逝，害怕失去长久以来的搭档，但是仝卓的伤早就全然愈合，只剩他时不时还被尖锐的疼痛所困扰，他就想这个洞再也补不起来了。

 

而现在他突然找不到那个空洞了，仝卓用搂着他的手臂，亲吻他的嘴唇，吐露在他耳朵边的话把它全部填满。

 

甚至有什么东西从他的心脏里漫出来，挤在他的胃和喉咙里，黄子弘凡转过头去看仝卓，尽力克制着不要笑得太夸张，“刚才的话，你再说一遍？”

 

“黄子弘凡，以后都当我男朋友行不行？”

“行啊。”


End file.
